Club Penguin's ??? Experiment
Remember the funniest, cutest, big multiplayer game that's not owned by Billybob, Happy77, Gizmo, Screenhog and rsnail anymore a few years, right? Well, back in 2005, they were coming up with experiments with having Experimental Penguins, Penguin Chat into a mix together, They said it would not become just a chat anymore, so they had to rename it, and they came up with a name, called Club Penguin, They had some Beta Test Experiments, and this one is what I found in the files before it was deleted, My account, "Blu Cantrell", was my alt account that would check anything new, and I searched through the files that day, and I found a user called "???". And I saw this little blog post that got taken down the next day, it was all blood red like if it was hacked, it read "Greetings Penguins! We got a little tiny experiment that's hiding around Club Penguin, is it a puffle? what do you think, leave a comment below!" no comments were heard, except for the last one, which was wrotten by no user at all, it had the comment say "Good to know...", I was unsure what happened there, but I wanted to talk about when I logged in that day. I had to keep on logging in because my account was invalid, Soon as I logged in, I appeared at the dock and I kept on searching for a buddy named "???". I kept searching on the same name a few times as it turns into a penguin with no hands or head, all it was his clothes and weird eyes. The picture was creepy enough to be seen, as I looked carefully it said "Hacked User". I added the penguin and the invitation went in the email, then a message popped up saying "He is coming..." and the error code was "gigu", I never understanded what that note meant, until this had started, he appeared online, and accepted my invitation, I finally got the user, but as I waddled to the cove for some surfing, it started following me around, He wasn't a regular penguin sprite though, instead, he was like the Character sprites, like Gary trapped in the tube, Herbert P. Bear invented. He was all black, like a black penguin with black clothes, but more darker just like the unreleased "Dark Black" color, He was like the Director's statue, but more darker than I ever seen, he was just like a shadow, then, Club Penguin was getting issues, The quality was distorted, but then, As soon as I stopped waddling, there was murmuring in the background, along with the scream that sounded realistic, like someone is going to die, like one of those horror movies. It was moving without the walk animation, this problem kept on going for 5 minutes, then later, it stopped, but the blood was fading in the cove's sea, then came up with a dead penguin which was realistic, not CGI, like something in real life, and other parts of organs and intestines were thrown around the whole place, and then it started to show images of little children being murdered, It was nothing like a cartoon, The camera man was visible, but nobody would know who he is, this horrid child pictures of blood, gore and guts tossed around along with the child's body also went on for 5 minutes, later then, the background turned all red, my penguin started to cry, not like a normal cry though, his eyes were fading to hyper realistic, and the blood was drooling down it's eyelids, it became pale, like if it was sick or something, but it was looking more worse, it didn't have the right color I chose it anymore, instead, it was all white as a sheet, similar to Arctic White, but it was so white, my penguin looked like it was part of the snow, and the tears looked like if it was on the screen. It said "Thank you for inviting me, Want to play?", then, he pulled out a kitchen knife, covered in blood, also rusted a bit, and stabbed it right into my penguin, slitted it open, and the intestines poured out, then was messing up my penguin's face with the knife, then cutted its throat, then my penguin's face became mangled and he was tossing my penguin around, laughing about it, but it was no ordinary laugh, the laugh was going demonic, slowly, the screaming went louder and louder and it sounded like they lost something very important to they're life, along with the crying. he then pulled the intestines and hung my penguin by the neck with them, with blood text saying "Your next", I logged back on, everything became fine, except he was my buddy still, I finally deleted him because I could not sleep for like 10 days after all the realistic stuff I saw and I did not want to lose my penguin, later, on the news, I was in a shock when I heard the news explained about what happened same with me, a kid saw the mysterious man, and while he saw his penguin getting hacked and murdered, he commited suicide, and some people said they saw him in real life, the weird problem is that when I contacted the moderators about this they had made no answer about it at all and just said, try clearing your cache, that's all the information I had experimented that day. His name was heard as "Sonic Gigu" as said by the NEWS flash that day, 1 of the moderators had finally announced who it was, the NEWS report was vanished after that day. Nobody watched the NEWS that time. Category:Wall of Text Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Hyper-realistic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees